Theory to Practice: Issues and Challenges for Engineering Resilience Abstract This application proposes a conference to facilitate a collaborative discussion on the feasibility of translating resilience engineering concepts into methods for measuring resilience engineering in the healthcare setting. In short, this conference will bring together experts to collaboratively develop a practical, conceptual framework to operationalize resilience engineering principles. Doing so will allow resilience researchers and practitioners to empirically investigate safety issues in healthcare. There will be prominent resilience engineering experts and researchers from various perspectives attending the conference. The conference will take place at the Mayo Clinic Rochester campus in May 2018. A critical review of emerging mechanisms for measuring resilience will be conducted to develop a collaborative consensus on mechanism strengths and weaknesses in order to develop the framework. The proposed conference will be attended by 20 researchers and/or experts, including the Steering Committee members. Dissemination activities will be planned at the conference and will include preparing a white paper and drafting a manuscript of conference proceedings to be submitted for publication in a human factors, clinical, or resilience engineering journal.